Trashmasters
Trashmasters '''(also known as '''TM studios) was a Russian developer and subsidiary of Akella who were responsible for the development of Postal III. History Trashmasters was a studio made of developers who worked internally for Akella. As such, some of their work only credits "Akella" as the developer. It wasn't until 2006 that their team would be officially acknowledged under the name "TM studios" with the release of Меченосец (The Sword Master). They developed games primarily in the Renderware engine before getting the job of developing Postal III. Unfortunately, due to the economic downturn, the studio would be disbanded after the release (and subsequent financial failure) of Postal III ''in 2011. According to Running With Scissors, there were at least four different teams working on Postal III at different points of development. It has also been alleged by former Trashmasters developers that the team responsible for the post-release patches were "never paid a single rubble". Games developed Axel Rage Their first but ultimately never finished game. Much of the groundwork for their later games came from this unfinished one. As such, many assets for this game can be found in the files of their subsequent games. Век парусников 2 (Age of Sail 2) Released in 2001. Privateer's Bounty: Age of Sail 2 An expansion of Age of Sail 2. Released in 2002. Бой с Тенью (Shadow Boxing) A video game tie-in to a Russian movie of the same name. Developed in less than a year and released in 2005. Меченосец (The Sword Bearer) A video game tie-in to a Russian movie of the same name. Released on October 12th, 2006. Бой с Тенью 2: Реванш (Shadow Boxing 2) A video game tie-in to the sequel of a Russian movie of the same name. Released on October 26th, 2007. Головорезы: Корсары XIX века Known as Swashbucklers: Blue vs. Grey in other territories, is an RPG similar to Sid Mier's Pirates. Released on November 7th, 2007. Postal III Main Article: Postal III Their most well known but ultimately final product before the team was disbanded. Staff '''PRODUCER' * Andrey BELKIN LEAD PROGRAMMER * Ilya MIKHAYLOV SENIOR PROGRAMMER * Konstantin EFIMOV PROGRAMMERS * Konstantin GLADYSHEV * Igor KARATAYEV * Dmitry KRIVENKO * Victor RYKOV LEAD 3D ARTIST * Boris WOSKOW 3D ARTISTS * Sergey CHABROV * Maxim KARPOV * Ilya ZHURAVLEV 2D ART DIRECTOR * Boris KHALEEV LEAD ANIMATOR * Dmitry SKVORTSOV ANIMATORS * Sergey ARTYUKH * Vasiliy BURYAK DESIGN DOCTOR * SNAFU LEAD SCRIPTER * Dmitry MILOVIDOV SCRIPTERS * Larisa DAVIDOVA * Andrey KUZNETSOV LEVEL DESIGNERS * Sergey CHABROV * Ilya ZHURAVLEV VFX ARTIST * Roman TSOY CINEMATIC LEAD * SNAFU (Again) CINEMATIC ARTISTS * Sergey CHABROV * Boris WOSKOW * Ilya ZHURAVLEV SOUND EDITING * Roman TSOY LEAD QA * Alexander SEDYKH PR SUPPORT * Alexandra PODENOK * Irina GORLANOVA REMOTE EMPLOYEES * Pavel ANTONENKOV * Pavel BARNEV * Alexey BARYZHIKOV * Andrey BYKOV * Grigoriy VLADIMIRO * Artem VLASKIN * Roman GERASIMOV * Igor GLADYSHEV * Yaroslav GURILYOV * Alexey DAVYDOV * Dmitriy ZELENIN * Dmitriy IZOTOV * Alexey KARLOVSKIY * Ivan KASHUBO * Arseniy KLISHIN * Pavel KOZLOV * Yuriy KOTOV * Anton KRASNOGOR * Alexander LASHIN * Oleg LOVTSOV * Andrey MAKRUSHIN * Igor MIKHALCHISHIN * Sergey NIKTIN * Alexander OVCHINNIKOV * Alexey PETSKO * Francoise POLISCHUK * Mikhail PONOMARENKO * Ivan PYATYSHEV * Alexander RADCHENKO * Vadim ROGOV * Victor RYKOV * Anton SAVELYEV * Alexey SAMOKHIN * Andrey SIMONOV * Mikhail SMIRNOV * Dmitriy SULTANOV * Sergey SUKHOV * Maxim FOMIN * Pavel TSAREV * Zorikto TSYRENOV CONTRACTORS * Alexey PECHERITSA * Artem BRIZITSKIY * Kirill GORENITSYN * Tatyana KUZNETSOVA Trivia * The name of their studio comes from their position of making quick trashy games that nobody would care about the quality of. External Links * Archive link of now defunct Trashmasters website. * Interview with Trashmasters head Andrew Belkin and Alexander Nashin about the history of Trashmasters Category:Akella Category:Developers Category:Postal III